Bagger
"The ultimate motorcycle from the 90s that comes by with two bags at the side. Want to hide your gay porn from public? Want to conceal your condoms? Wishing to add useless weight and junk to your motorcycle? This is the one for you." -Description The Western Motorcycle Company Bagger is a motorcycle featured in GTA 5. It is also Franklin's personal motorcycle. Unlike other motorcycles, the Bagger is capable of storing things in both of it's bags, making hiding just about anything, easier. This motorcycle is the ultimate choice for those who love to hide porn DVDs, or just some shits they want it definitely personal. Design The Bagger's design is just an extended model of the Double T. The center of it was long, but the logic of the developers made this vehicle available for only two players to ride it. The back has been modified, making way for the two bags which was meant for concealment of just about anything, notably hiding condoms inside or porn DVDs. Because of the back of this motorcycle that gave the opportunity to keep anything inside, therefore it's not advisable for thug getaways or high-speed cruising. It will send you flying when crashed because of the unbalanced, unstable base. The lazy developers stolen the design of the 2013 Harley Davidson Touring Road Glide Custom in order to make this vehicle. Performance Without upgrading, the speed and braking is average unlike most of the shitty bikes the developers release out there. After upgrading it, it speeds fast, but the only thing that worsens it was when it was crashed, the player was being flung miles away from the bike and everything hidden in the bags will fall off. Crashing it in front of police vehicles will result in 5-star wanted level if the porn DVDs, condoms or gangsta handbooks fell off the bags. Locations * Franklin owns it. * Can be bought for a relatively cheap price. ** Maybe it's because of the second-hand look of this vehicle. * Vagos gangsters own it. * Spawns with gay people. * Lost MC gangsters own it. Trivia * The motorcycle's name "Bagger" is a real life bike made by Harley Davidson and looks extremely similar to the Bagger in the game. ** Too bad Harley did not sue the developers for entirely stealing the design of the vehicle. Or else, Harley would become a multi-billionaire and the developers as a poor beggar. *** Karma bites back to the developers in this way. The developers are fond of insulting poor peoples and spreading racism across the game. When Harley sues them, they became broke immediately and that they realize how it's like for them to be poor. *** When the developers became poor, GTA 5 will drastically lose it's business and the game's popularity (as well as the game itself) drastically zeroed. Then, the illegally-rigged Guiness World Records will be returned back to Guiness, and money will be refunded back to the players. **** By that time, butthurt hardcore GTA fans will commit suicide. The official GTA wikia will be abandoned too, and that it became a cesspool for vandalism. **** We will be popping champagnes too. * Unfortunately, you can't keep anything from your inventory in the bags. One example is that you cannot keep your snacks in the bags, as a result of the developer's logic and super-relatively low IQ.